Fandom Travelers deltas POV
by Projject-Delta
Summary: the first chapter takes place after sinfulnature1123's 7th chapter of fandom travelers undertale
1. The unknown

Hey, guys, this is the first chapter I make with sin,true,and blue

What a...interesting female I set up a camera so it could record a video of her fucking sans and papyrus, she noticed me,I ran so she wouldn't notice the camera, she chases me to the entrance of Waterfall only for her to teleport, ask me my name..and why I ran..I lied on that one, give me some type of card saying it would take me to home base...where ever that is, stay away from Temmie saying that he's...HERS and then Teleport away,I wonder what her name is...she didn't say... I just realized I'm talking to myself...I'm still doing it. *I look at the next room*phew sans is still in Snowdin with ...the Girl I say as I walk through the next room. *I carefully walk across the bridge making sure to keep watch for falling rocks and proceed to the next room... Where I trip over a sleeping Woshua and land in a puddle of mud meaning I need to be cleaned. *Battle Start* Flirt (Woshua is male so will not be used),Act,item,and Flee

 **Act- Apologies Woshua:I only forgive the clean**

 **Act-Let Clean Woshua:Okay stand still**

 **Act- Complain Delta:Woshua turn down the pressure at this rate my entire lower body will be red**

 **Woshua:All Done**

 **Act- Spare *battle end***

*I wave goodbye to Woshua as I leave the room the I access the hidden room and head to the bench*

*I clear my mind and start thinking of...a echo flower and start the 5 minutes process of altering my appearance*

(30 min of painfully trying not to think of anything else but failing later)

That took so much longer than it should have...it's a good thing I can turn back almost instantly or else it would be even more difficult for me to turn back

*I stick my feet (even though they look like stems) into the river and I sit down but then the ground falls out from under me and I tumble into the river...my face hits one of the rocks and I black out*

*I wake up near the exit of the garbage dump*...good thing to I don't want to anger mad dummy

(5 minutes 2 of it consisting of 1 snail race later)

I can't believe I lost that race again...wait... where's the echo flower that's suppost to be here

*I hear footsteps behind me* oh no...Frisk is coming and the echo flower that's normally here is missing...*I notice I'm still an Echo flower* oh so that's why everyone ran away from me *I quickly move to where the echo flower normally is and stay absolutely still*...*I watch as frisk turns the corner,moves to the end of the hallways,and interacts with me...I then say b...Behind you*

(2 minutes of boring Dialogue later)

Finally, there gone...I better keep practicing my powers just in case something like that happens again...but a better get back to my spot...so i"m not disturbed

(10 minutes of backtracking that I'm not gonna write for both my and the readers boredom)

*I stop at the entrance to my training and relaxing spot* you know what...I think I will go check my cameras and see if they got anything*I start heading to Each of my camera spots*...I hit the jackpot today I got lots of footage of a furry fucking multiple dogs... not at the same time of course...as well as that female fucking the skeleton bros

*I start heading back toward the waterfall to continue...practicing my powers*

(I will not be writing lemon...or smut until later chapters)


	2. The Home

...(this is chapter 2 also just in case of confusion my character is male...and is straight...also I have taken down the fanfic that's going to explain Delta's back story...that's because I found out that my original backstory was unusable)

*When he arrived at the bench...he noticed that it was much darker than normal...he suddenly felt tired...and he walked over to the bench...the sudden urge to sleep...it almost hurts..he laid down on the bench...and the second his head presses against the wood he fell asleep*

*And he woke up what feels like 20 seconds later...in a pitch black room...that seems to go on forever...he can see a figure in the distance...he got up and walk toward the figure...But he tripped...he hit the ground...it feels soft...his card falls out of his pocket...he picks it up...then he got up...something starts to crawl against his legs...he looked down...and watched as the darkness crawls up his legs...for some reason he felt neither scared or surprised...he can't move his legs...the darkness is still crawling up...he remembers the cards purpose...that it will take me to a place called Homebase..."Home,he says to himself, I want to go home"...and the card took him to his new home.*

*he appears in mid air...and lands on something soft...at first he though the card took him nowhere and that he was still in the room...but the lack of how black the ceiling was told him that he was somewhere else...then he heard a female voice...the female who gave me the card...she said"Get the hell off me"...and Delta trying to lighten the mood said"I must have fallen for you"(please don't leave)while he was getting up...as soon as the female got up she said"Watch where you're landing next time. I've got some Pokemon to get re-acquainted with. By the way, names Sinful."...and then she walked away*

*he just stood there...examining the room...drinking it all in...when a women walked into the room...she looked a lot like the star bucks lady...she offered him a tour...so he accepted...along the way she answered the few questions he had...(for the sake of me and my bad memory I'm not going to write it...I already procrastinated enough and I don't want to get sidetracked) as they passed by the coffee shop he quickly grabbed a cup of coffee...he takes a sip* "ahh...tastes just as good as I imagined."Said Delta (Delta never had coffee before)*they arrive at a small room Delta proceeds to ask what the room if for... the women just tells him to use his imagination then she leaves the room*

*At first he just stood there confused...then he started thinking the room was to small to be usable room and that it should be larger...then the room started to grow...at this point Delta realized that the room responded to his thoughts and his imagination...being careful to not let his full imagination lose he carefully imagines the room as he wants it to be...by the time this is the room he is in expands to the length of the average house in length and width...but it seems infinite in hight...there are 6 doors each with there corresponding signs...arena, memory lane, bed room, storage, the training room, and a recharge room...Delta almost fainted in excitement and he ran into the room...it has been so long sense he felt electricity...and that he was drained from the time he had to discharge so he wouldnt die from the snow that fell...he proceeded to absorb energy from the generator...his electricity coming back to him*

(notes for Deltas infamous powers

1:They are a mixture of canon and non-canon powers

2:The less "Battery" Delta has the weaker his powers…if he's out of "Battery" he can't use any kind of electricity but he can still absorb it to have him be able to use it again….as well as the basic bolt doesn't take "Battery" but the basic bolt is still weaker while low on "Battery" and can't be used while out…Delta can only absorb electricy so that he can recharge

3:While out of "Battery" he can trek through snow, water, ice and other liquid/liquid like solids with out getting hurt…as well as no one can detect his infamous powers while he is out of "Battery"

4:He can use both types of electrify {good and bad karma electricity} why this is…is unknown Delta suspects that its because he is response able for his friends death…and he suspects that this gives him bad karma…but being able to use both types if very useful…because he can use abilities from both sides{i mean imagine the multi rocket ability on the evil side of the megawatt hammer and you can control it with the basic bolt on the good side of the megawatt hammer

5:He only uses Karmic overload as a last resort{despite how many times we accidentally activate it in the games} and he has to wait 2 chapters before he can use it again {anyones chapter} and trust me he has ALOT of good karma to spare from how many strangers he honored after he buried there bodies…even the enemy…he never wished for them to go to hell)

*As soon as he was done charging he felt very powerful…like he could do anything…but he had to be careful…liquids can now kill him…well anyway…he proceeded to walk towards the door labeled "Memory lane" as he opened the door and walked in he noticed it was a…movie theater?…he took a seat and memories started to play…the…unpleasant memories of back on earth prime…for some reason he didn't change it….and watched his friends deaths…and his own…*

*He screamed in pain as he felt the blade slice through his finger…his left pinkie to be exact…all of a sudden 2 people burst through the door….both of them being friends of his…Marlon and Anthony…Marlon had a gun pointed at the person who had just cut off my finger…the guy…in a desperate attempt to kill him before he could kill him…threw the knife…it was way off and soared past Marlon…but it still hit a target…Anthony's face…he fell to the floor…dead*

*They ran through the buildings…they could hear the raiders right behind us…they were on a supply run when we got ambushed…he heard Transformer fall to the ground…and a gun shot ring the air…he risked a glance behind me…and he saw a raider standing over Transformer…pointing a rifle at his face…he was reloading…he did what any human would do…assume he was dead*

*The rest of our group were walking through the city…he saw a young girl siting…crying on the ground…he was stupid and walked over to the girl…about to comfort her…when all of a sudden she had a gun pointed to my face and the group of raiders had guns pointed at the others…they saw how easily they avoided them…unless they walked into a obvious trap that is…they offered us a deal…join them or die…Destiny refused…and she was completely obliterated by the shotgun to her back*

*He ran through the area…he heard Marlon's scream…something was going wrong…he arrived in a clearing where he saw Marlon get stabbed…he quickly hid around a corner…he heard the killer speak 3 words…"Go to sleep" (if you don't know who this is…then you haven't read the previous fandom travelers)*

*he snuck through the building…he trusty shovel in his hands…his code keeps him from killing…but he would find out why…all of a sudden there was a loud bang has something hit the wall…the foundation of the room started to crumble…and it caved in…killing him…but then he saw a floating blue light…it was so beautiful…it spoke to him…the memory was fuzzy…I couldn't remember what she said (Im in a hurry to get this chapter out…so I couldn't think of what supernova would say)…lightning seemed to radiate off me…my shovel was somehow keeping the ceiling above me from hitting me…I pushed the debris away with a Shockwave…revealing that the sky was black…I felt myself getting sucked up…and I got sucked through….and spit out at a ice burg*


End file.
